Atlantian Chronicles I : Beginning
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: The first installment. Kera goes to see about her new assingment. R


Atlantian Chronicles I: Beginning

By: Wolfa Moon

****************************************************

~JOE'S BAR~

A football game is going full blast on the TV. Men are shouting and screaming at the TV. Methos held a beer in his hand. 

"So Joe don't you think it's getting a little to loud in here?" Joe gave a stray look at him as filled up another round of beers.

"Yeah but there is nothing I can do about it." Methos looked around the bar. A girl about the age of 17 walked in. She has golden brownish hair. Light tanish skin, and eyes of deep blue. Methos eyed her. _Nice build_, he thought to himself.

"Very nice." 

"What?" Joe looked in the direction he was looking. "Kera? Kera!" The girl came over as Joe made his way around the bar. She enveloped him in a hug as soon as she was close enough.

"Joe, it's been to long." They stepped back from each other. 

"Yeah it has. What are you doing here?"

"Stuff, you?"

"Usual," Methos made a noise so he could get their attention. "Oh, Kera Atlantis, this is Adam Pierson." He set out his hand and she took it in a hand shack. 

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here. Have we met before?" She took back her hand.

"Maybe in a previous life." She looked to the football game.

"Maybe," he said to himself.

"GO! GO! GO!" She screamed with the herd of men.

~ 232 AD, ANCIENT ROME~

People were shouting as the gladiators fought to the death. Methos sat in close seats to the action in the floor of the coliseum. His friend, Pintis, was shouting along with the rest of the crowd. He looked over a few rows to a girl. Fitting the same description above but her hair was highlighted with gold and blue strands of cloth. She was shouting along with the crowd. Her gaze fell upon his looking eyes. Than turned her head back to the entertainment.

"Don't even think of it Adamous, she's not your type." Pintis gave a cheer to the performance.

"When is someone not my type, Pintis?" He glared over at his friend. Pintis looked at the figure of his gaze. 

"When she is the god-daughter of a Senator."

"What's her name?"

" Lady Tenasa."

"Tenasa, beautiful." He began to go over.

"Oh no you can't." Pintis grabbed his arm.

"Well, I can try." 

"And be killed." Methos caught to his friend.

"Which Senator?"

"Senator Felepon," Methos gave a gaze at his friend. "Yes the one who is like us. You wouldn't even get close."

"True, but it doesn't hurt to look." He gazed back up at her. She looked over at him and smiled.

~ Present, JOE'S BAR~

Kera was smiling at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." She kept on smiling as she turned to face Joe.

"Well, Joe, I just stopped by to tell you that I was in town."

"Why don't you stay a while?"

"I wish I could but I have to get into my place and get settled in." She gave Joe a kiss on the check. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Don't I always, Bye." She gave a wave and left the bar. Methos looked at his friend.

"What?"

"Nice girl."

"Yeah she is." Joe went back behind the bar. 

"How did you met her?" Turned around to face him.

"I was her mentor." Methos gave Joe a look that causes him to laugh so hard he got more attention than the game.

~ HER APARTMENT~

Kera began to run herself a bath. She ran a hand through the water.

~232 AD, ANCIENT ROME~

Kera sat next to a fountain outside the coliseum. She ran her hands through the water. She felt the approaching of an immortal but ignored it, but aware. Kera leaned over to take a drink.

"A Lady should never drink like a peasant." Kera looked up as a man held a cup full of water in his hands.

"I'm no peasant."

"I know so drink."

"I'm no slave." He sat down next to her.

"Neither am I." She gave him a smile. The water was dripping through his hands. She pulled his hands down and began to drink. As soon as she was done she lifted her head back and gazed at him.

"Thank you."

"My honor."

"Well, than honor me with your name." He took his hand in hers. 

"I am Adamous." He kissed her hand.

"I am Lady…"

"Tenasa. I've heard." A buzz filled the air. "Your God-Father comes."

"I know." She was staring into his eyes. "Thank you for the drink Adamous. Maybe we shall meet again."

"Not a maybe, please." She stood up. He still held onto her hands.

"Well, than not again in this life maybe the next." She stepped forward as a chariot pulled up along side of them. The man was about 34yrs old. And had black hair with pale skin with a very strong build.

"Tenasa." Came a Baritone voice of Senator Felepon. Methos hand fell to his side.

"Coming." She gave him a smile. "It was a honor meeting you." She stepped onto the chariot. There was a whip and she was gone.

~ THE NEXT DAY, HORSE SHOW~

Kera stood around the side of the riding ring. Her camera taking pictures of the riders amongst other things. She felt a slight buzz, but as always didn't act as she felt it. Methos came strolling up beside her.

"Surprise meeting you here."

"Not everything is surprises." She snapped a picture of a horse making a jump. She turned to face him. "Hello Adam."

"Hello Kera. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm watching the horses."

"Really, and not after any immortal?"

"Immortal? Where?" He gives her a look. He gives her a smile. She gives him a hit. "Not funny."

"Sorry. Why are you really here?" She points to number 7.

"See her. She's a friend of mine. I came to give her support."

"Ok, what's her name?"

"Janice Killian." He looks in the book.

"Nice guess."

"Yeah and, what are you doing here."

"Enjoying the show."

"Really?"

"Would I lie?"

"Like you lie about you, yes. Excuse me." She walked away from him and headed toward the stables. A face of question came upon his face.

Kera entered the stable. A slight buzz fell through the air.

"Linton I know you're here." The man who she was calling for made a flip from the upper deck to in front of her.

"How did you know?" She went over to a horse's stall.

"Come on, remember."

"Yeah. So what are you doing here?"

"Jeez, can't a girl come to a horse show."

"Sorry, man your getting to be a grouchy old fart."

"Funny." A buzz filled the air.

"Company." She stepped into the stall.

"I know." He bent on the ledge of the stall.

"You know?" She lifted up the horse's hoof. "Of course you knew."

"So how is She-Ra holding up?"

"Great, thanks to you. Where did you learn that?"

"An old medieval trick."

"Would they have put her down?"

"Of course." Methos came around the corner. Linton stood up to face him.

"Can I help you?"

"No, just looking."

"Adam, are you following me." He heard her call from the stall. He came down to the stall and saw her looking at the horse.

"Kera, what are you doing?"

"Nothing that she couldn't always do." Linton told him harshly.

"Linton." She said correctingly. 

"Sorry." She stood up and exited the stall.

"She's doing good. So how is Janice and you doing?" 

"Um," Gave a look to Methos. "Great."

"Good." Grabs Methos' arm. "Come on we need to talk. Bye Linton." They began to walk out.

"Bye and thanks." As soon as they were outside she let go of his arm.

"Ow."

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Well I.."

"No, you are going to do nothing, and you are not going to tell no one."

"And what about me?"

"They already know."

"They do?" She gives him a nod. "How?"

"Sean Shuda."

"Oh my god." He hit the side of his head. "Than who is?" She gave him one of her smiles.

"You, you're my new watcher."

"Yup. Someone who Joe trust."

"And someone who can get the dirt."

"No, someone who is expendable."

"Expendable?" He looks her up and down. "You?"

"Yes. Watchers have to be very careful on what they do. And if we're like Joe and immortal friendly." She looked to the ground than up into his eyes. "They put us on someone they no nothing about or a full blown killer."

"And Linton?" 

"A friend."

"He seems young."

"He's 122 years old."

"He seems to be younger and the way he acted…" _toward you?_

"You're not challenging him." She changed the subject before he could finish the thought.

"No, I wouldn't. They don't bug me I don't bug them."

"Good. He is a great kid."

"He must be." An announcement began over the PA.

"#7, Janice Killian please get ready." Kera looked to Methos.

"I need to go watch." She took a step. " Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure." The two began to walk to the stands.

~ THAT NIGHT, JOE'S BAR~

Methos and Kera came walking in laughing. Joe gave a gaze at them. The two stepped over to the bar and took a seat.

"Hey Joe." She grinned at him.

"Hi Joe." Methos said as he looked around the bar.

"So what have you two been up to?"

"Horses." She said. "Can I have a drink?"

"I.D.?"

"Funny? Come on Joe."

"A coke?"

"Add some rum?"

"Maybe?"

"Thanks Joe." Methos got back to his friends.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much." Joe said as he set her coke on the table and a beer for Methos. Her phone began to ring. She answered it.

"Hello?" She stepped away from them to talk to the phone.

"She's amazing." Methos said as he took a drink of his beer.

"Yeah, she is special." He said in the tone when he told him about Alexa.

"Something wrong? Is she dying?"

"No, no, it's nothing."

"I bet. Do you think she would want to go to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Methos?"

"Yeah."

" Hey! Take care of her." Methos nodded to him. She came over to him. She shoved the cell phone in her pocket.

"It's Linton. Adam, can you get me to the horse grounds."

" Let's go." 

~ HORSE SHOW GROUNDS~

They entered the stalls. A buzz was felt as they entered. 

"This way." The two began to head down a row of stalls. The sound of swords clanging came from outside. Kera began to run toward it. Methos had no choice to follow. 

"Linton!" she screamed. Methos grabbed her and held her back.

"You can't interfere." She struggled a bit under Methos strength, but settled down. The two watched the fight. Linton did a down slash but put to much weight into it. That gave the man the opening to cut his head off. Linton's head fell to the ground. The man raised a sword at her. Then the quickening hit. She moved her way out of Methos arms and began to walk back through the stalls. Lights began to burst as she walked down the stalls. Methos followed her as a silent shadow. 

The ride in the car was silent for a while.

"You okay?" She stared out the window.

"Yeah." Her hands were fists on her lap. "I have to tell Janice, and I have to tell the watchers?" he reached over and placed a hand on hers. She looked over at him finally. He could see the war fighting behind them.

"You can worry about that tomorrow." She rested her head back against the window and shut her eyes. Methos pulled up in front of his place. He touches her slightly on the check. She smiled but didn't move. He gave a smile at her.

"Vast asleep." He got out of his car and went to the other side. Her head was against the door so he opened it slowly and grabbed her as the door opened. Methos pondered at how he was going to get her upstairs. Than he decided to hoist her over his shoulder. She weighed he guess about 123 pounds. He closed the door and went to his apartment. 

Inside, he laid her down on his bed. _She's so young_, he thought. He covered her with a blanket and got on the phone.

"Hi, Joe?"

"Yeah Methos what is it?" He heard him say on the line. He sounded like he had just woken him up.

"Did I wake you?"

"Um, no, I think." It was almost midnight. "So what can I do for you?"

"Ah, Kera, she's here."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Joe she's fine. A friend of her's died."

"Who?"

"Um, Linton?"

"Christian Linton?"

"I guess. Who is he?"

"As she said a friend. Who killed him?"

"Unsure. But she might know."

"Well ask her?"

"She's asleep."

"Oh, well when she wakes up come over here ok?"

"Yeah sure. Night Joe."

"Night Methos." Methos hung the phone up. Kera turned in the bed. He walked over to her side and sat down. He brushed a single strand of hair off her face.

~232 AD, ANCIENT ROME, BATHS~

The moonbeams reflected on the bath walls. Tenasa/Kera lay floating on the water. Adamous/Methos approached and watched her in great wonder. She just floated there as he walked around admiring her. Her eyes shut. Methos derobed and dived into the water. She straightened herself and looked around for him. Methos came behind her and stood there.

"Boo!" 

"AAHH!" She turned around to face him. 

"Hello, my lady."

"Hello." She swam back a little.

"I told you we would meet again."

"Yes, you did. What do I owe this honor of your presence?"

"Nothing, just the honor I receive of being in your presence." She swam a little close.

"Really, such men would be more than honored." She splashed water at him and swam away. Methos set out after her.

~METHOS' APARTMENT~

Morning broke through his bay window. Methos lay asleep. His head rested on her chest. Kera lay awake stroking his head. Methos mumbled something in Ancient Roman. She smiled at the words.

~ 232 AD, ANCIENT ROME, BATHS~

The two lay out under the trees in the greenhouse. She lay her head against his chest. He stroked her head. 

"I could stay here for an eternity." She smiled against his chest. 

"Why don't you?"

"Your God-Father."

"Don't worry. He's not here. It's just us."

"I know but it won't last."

"Not everything is meant to last. Not even Rome." She looked up at him. He stared down at her.

"Empires rise and fall."

"True." Tenasa said kissing his chest. "But we can live in this moment." He grabbed her head and kissed her madly. Than a buzz disturbed it. "What's wrong?"

"Your God-Father, he's coming." Methos got up and began to gather his cloths. Kera wrapped herself in her linen. Methos came over to her and gave her a kiss. "I'll see you again."

"Yes, and if not again in this life than in the next." Methos gave her one last kiss and left. Kera stood there fixing up her robe. She was fixing her hair when he came behind her. He grabbed her by the wrist and turned around. "God-Father you startled me."

"Who was here?"

"No one." She said with the sincerity of a faithful child. He looked around the area.

"Good, It's getting late." He picked up her necklace. "Here."

"Thank you." He placed it around her neck. 

~ JOE'S BAR~

Kera sat on a stool fiddling with her necklace, as she described the man to Joe. Methos sat next to her. Joe stood there typing in the information.

"Nothing much is coming up. Anything else?" Joe hated not being able to help her.

"No nothing." She looked straight at him. Her eyes searching for more information.

"Do you remember anything?" Joe gave his attention to Methos.

"No, nothing I can think that will help." He took a sip of his beer. Kera got up and began to walk around. "There is something about her."

"What?" Joe said with protectiveness. 

"Joe, how well do you know her?"

"Since her first day at the academy, why?"

"Has she showed any signs of being, ah, how can I say this, immortal?"

"Immortal!?!" Joe and Methos gave a quick glance to her. She had her pocket computer out and didn't notice. "Immortal?" Methos looked back to him.

"Yes? Any signs?"

"No, Not that I have noticed. Why?"

"She reminds me of someone I knew."

"She gets that a lot."

"Really?" He took another sip. "What does MacLeod think?"

"He never met her."

"Oh." Methos looked over at her. "So this Linton what was he really to her?"

"Christian Linton, he saved her life once and she did the same for him. They became friends."

"Friends, or more than friends?"

"Methos." _Like I would know,_ Joe thought. "She's a fighter. She'll be fine."

"Yes, the young can handle it better than some other people." Methos tapped the top of Joe's laptop. "Find anything interesting new about somebody you know?" Joe looked down to his laptop. His fingers tapped the keyboard.

"Hell?" Methos gave a smile.

"Find anything interesting?"

"Yes, they found out about you."

"Yup." He responded with a smug look.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew?"

"How did you know?" 

"A little bird told me. And I met her."

"Who?"

"One Kera Atlantis."

"No way. Kera!?!" Joe called out to her. The place was empty and it echoed off the walls. "Kera?" She was no where in the room. Methos went to her table. Joe followed slowly in tow. "Where did she go?" Methos picked up her pocket computer. He read it than handed it to Joe.

OLDFIELD, GERALD: (IMMORTAL): 

FIRST DEATH - Unknown: 

KILLED - Unknown:

DESCRIPTION - Dangerous. 

"Is this the guy?"

"Might be, there's no more info on this guy. How does she intend on tracking him?"

"I don't know, but if she finds him. He'll kill her."

"Maybe not."

~ GOVINDA BRIDGE~

Kera Atlantis stood at the railing looking down at the water. It was dark, and flowing like the future, never knowing where it is going to take you. Never knowing where it is going to end, or begin. A buzz filled the air. She straightened at his approach. 

"You sent for me?" Gerald Oldfield walked toward her, aware of being cautious. She looked over at him.

"Yes, I did." She stepped away from the side. 

"So what do you want?" She stepped into the light. Kera slide off her jacket to reveal her sword. "You?" He was pissed, and pointed at her.

"Yes."

"What is this game? I saw you die."

"Yes you did God-Father, but you never knew. I'm one of you." He stepped into the light finally. You see the same man from back then was her protector.

"But you can't be," he stumbled for the words.

"What you didn't expect me to go so quietly did you." She slashed out at him. He finally got his swords out. Kera gave a blow to his arm and backed away. Gerald held his sword high and gave a few more jabs at her. She blocked everyone with the grace of a falcon. Then she dove in for the kill like any other good bird of prey would do. She badgered him down until he was weaponless, and on his knees.

"How?" She held her swords at his neck.

"Think of me as ghost of Christmas past and a mix of vengeance." She pulled up her sword with swiftness and his head fell to the ground. The quickening came slow at first. Then the lightning hit. She used her sword as a lightening rod. She had had so many in her lifetime that it was just like any other. After it was over she picked up his sword. It was a nice old fashion Ancient Roman sword. She gave a swish with the sword and threw it over the side of the bridge. Kera picked up her sword and left the scene.

~NEXT NIGHT, JOE'S BAR~

Joe was serving up beers and Methos sat in his usual stool drinking a cold one. Joe gave a tray full of beers to one of his waitress's and turned to Methos.

"They found his body." Methos looked at him in question.

"Yeah who got him" he set down his beer.

"We don't know the watcher we had on him was asleep. He thought he was at sleep for the night.

"So they don't know who killed him? Typical watchers." Kera surprised them by sitting down on a stool next to Methos.

"Hey welcome back." Methos said with a pat on her back.

"Thanks." She smiled at him then to Joe.

"So where did you go?"

"I needed to clear my head. So I looked through some old books I have."

"Yes, whatever happened to that?"

"They deep sixed it cause they thought it was a ploy to bring Methos out."

"What ploy?" Methos got interested.

"A myth about a girl from Atlantis and that she was older than him. Very interesting reading. But everyone I know said it was a myth. So I guess it shall remain just like him. Thanks." She took a drink from the beer that Joe gave her. Kera made a face and set it down.

"Yes I guess it shall." He gave a smirk and took another sip of his drink.

"So what did I miss?" She took another sip of it. "Ugh." 

"Nothing much, MacLeod is coming out next week you'll get to finally meet him, in person." 

"Can't wait" Methos looked over at her. She took another swig of the beer and made a face. Methos gave a laugh.

"Don't like beer?"

"Well like everything you have to get use to it." She raised it toward him and took another drink.

"Don't we all." Methos took a sip of his beer.

END

PART I


End file.
